Gus age 7
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: Gus finally gets to go and spin sometime with his dad but what he does not know is his dad made some changes and that someone was back
I have been here,in canada for over a year now i have been back and forth from here and home but i really would just like to stay home the only thing in canada is Adam and now i was about to leave and go spin sometime with my dad and the others so i was happy about that,but i was leaving Adam behind,even though i'll be back soon i feel bad about because of him.

My bags were pact and ready to go,but i had to see Adam before i left,so i had my dad drive to his house,i was happy to hear that Chris had moved out of the house so i didn't have to deal with him anymore.

The house was lively and had cars park out in front of the house,i wondered what was going on my took me up to the front door and we knocked Adam opens the door and smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Adam is...was a big hugger.

The room went silent for a moment or two,Gus rubs his eyes and trys to continue.

"Where was i again...oh yes Adam.

You see when we were kids we always had each other his family members saw me with with him and thought it was good to have a very special friend that could always make you smile and happy,and mr hobbs was a nice man,i thought he didn't like me like Chris at first but when we talked i had nothing to worry about he was a kind man and it always made me happy when i came over to Adams go figure.

"I'll be back before you know it i promise Adam"

he looked me in the eyes with a smile and said "I know you will but,i will still miss you,i'll just have to hold on until you get back to show you something.

I look at him with a strange look and had to ask.

What do you mean by that.

He puts a finger to his lips,and he said

" not so loud i'll show you when you get back.

I had no damn idea what he had got but i wanted to know,but that would have to wait until i got back,so me and my dad had said our goodbyes and we got back on the road and headed for pittsburgh.

Again it didn't take to long cause for some reason i always feel asleep on car rides whenever we went anywhere ,like you never did that i wake just in time to see dad pull up into...a big fucking house? i was confused as to where we were.

"Dad where are we?

The car stops and he puts it in park.

"This is a place i thought i would never get to use,but now that i have you here i need a big place for the three of us.

"Three who else is here? i asked getting more confused.

He opens the door and gets out,and waves for me to come out and come up to the door,so i get out of the car and do just that and waited.

"There is someone i would like you to meet,now you already met him,but you were very little so you might not remember,but he is someone very special to me,and i hope he will be to you too" and he opens the front door,and we go inside.

The place was beautiful inside and out and i ran into the leaving room to see how big it was and on the couch was a blond headed man.

"On a side note Justin is just so damn hot if as a old man he's hot who every saids he's not can kiss my my ass,now where was i sorry when i start talking about something else i loss where i am.

Justin he must have felt eyes on him because he turns his head and looks at me and smiles as he stands up.

"Hello Gus i'm happy to see you again,you might not remember me bu- i cut him off mid sentence of when i wrap my arms around his waist.

For some damn reason i start to cry on him like i was a damn baby.

"Justin i missed you so much" i say,he puts his arms around me and holds me,my father had walk in to see us like that and doesn't say anything,and we stay that way for a good long while.

After that beautiful moment is up we take my stuff up to my room,when i get up there i fine that its like three times bigger then the one at my mom's.

"I didn't know what type of bed you like to sleep in so i just got you this one i hope you like it and you like robin so i had some guys fix up the walls robin,do you like it" my father said.

"Robin is my favorite dc hero of all time,i don't give a damn about what people say about him.

I had everything i needed and everything i didn't it was great i had a big bed and it was very soft,and i had a desk of where i can put my action figures of Robin and laptop yes i had a laptop at age 7 don't act like you didn't and a big screen tv i was set this was perfect.

Around the weeks i had with my dad and Justin were great he would take time off of work to be here with me and Justin was always here working on his paintings,but all good things have to come to a end sadly i had to go back to my mom's and leave home behind again i made a promise to myself that one day when i was older i would come back and when i did that time i would stay.


End file.
